A conveyor-belt checkout stand may be used to transport groceries or other items toward the cashier and away from the cashier to the bagging area. In a conveyor-belt type checkout stand, a synthetic conveyor belt, typically of rubber or plastic, is supported on each end by a roller. These rollers provide a tension between themselves to retain the conveyor belt in position. The belt is also equipped with a drive motor that advances the belt around the rollers. In use, a customer approaches a checkout stand and places his groceries or other items on the conveyor belt. Either by manual control or by an automated device, the rollers begin to rotate, thereby advancing the surface of the conveyor belt containing the groceries or other items toward the cashier. Sterilizing systems for sterilizing the conveyor belt may be provided to maintain a sanitary environment.
Sterilizing systems for sterilizing the conveyor belt of a conveyor system may benefit from improvements.